Peppa Pig - The School Fete II
Around June 2016, I Found a DVD That Says In Black Sharpie: Peppa Pig School Fete 2. I Went Home, Unplugged The HDMI Cable Of My XBOX 360, Plugged In My DVD Player, And I Went To Bed Very Bored. June 12, 2016 (Day 1) I Woke Up, Ate My Breakfast, Took A Shower, Brushed My Teeth. I Went To The Living Room To Watch The DVD It Started With The Peppa Pig Intro, And It's Normal After That, It Showed An Abandoned Version Of The School Fete, And The Title Card Said: The School Fete 2 I Think It's A Part 2 Of The Episode. It Started Like The Original, And Peppa's Friends Want To Paint Their Faces. But The Face Painting Area Is Different. The Banner Got Rips From It, The Table Is Made Of Wood Planks, And Rebecca's Mom Is Normal. After Rebecca's Mom Finished Painting The Faces, Instead Of Painting Faces, They Killed Them. Danny Dog And Rebecca Rabbit - Their Naked Bodies Are Found Under The Table, While They Are Dead. Pedro Pony - Got Set On Fire Candy Cat - Her Intestines Got Eaten Susie Sheep - Her Eyes Are Bleeding, Lot Of Stabs In The Head, And Ankles Split Apart. Peppa And George Said: Can We Get Our Faces Painted? And Daddy Pig Said: Yeah! But There's A Small Chance To Die! And Rebecca's Mom's Eyes Fell Of Her Sockets, Her Eyes Are Pitch Black, And Red Dots Appeared On Them. And Peppa And George Came And Rebecca's Mom Grabbed a Chainsaw. And SLASH! She Cut Peppa And George's Heads And She Ate Their Organs. And The Episode Ends With No Credits. June 14, 2016 (Day 2) I Woke Up Very Early Because I Had a Nightmare. I Got A DVD Called: LEGOMOVIE2TEASER.AVI, And I Inserted Into The DVD Player, But It Was Malfunctioning Last Night. And It Fixed By My Grandpa. It Started With The Eone Logo From 1992 (By the way, it's called ROW Entertainment on the 80s to the mid-2000s.), Instead Of The Companies That Made The Lego Movie And Started With The Peppa Pig Intro, But Distorted, And It Started With Peppa Pinning Rebecca's Head. Her Eyes Were Pink After Peppa Finished Pinning. It Played a Clip Of A Pig Getting Killed And Cooked Into Bacon, Sausage, And Ham, And It Ended. I Ejected The DVD, and Smashed It With A Crowbar. July 3, 2016 (Day 3) It's almost July,4th. I got a package with a black DVD. Maybe They Used Black Marker To Paint The DVD, And Inserted in My Computer. But This Time, 2 Episodes, Just Like SquiiuqS InnI ClaririalC. The First Episode Was Good Night, George. It Started With George Crying In The Living Room's Corner, And A Knife Fell Off The Roof And Killed George. It Ends With No Credits. The Second One Was The Death Of Peppa. It Starts With No Title. The Camera Panned Into The Window, Into Peppa's Room, And The Screen Turned Into Black And White, And Peppa Was Saying In a Depressed Voice: Why People Hate Me So Much, Time To Commit Suicide, And Went Outside Crying. After 3 Minutes, a Spy Thrown Bacon At Peppa, And The Spy Shot Her, And Ended With A Binary Code In A Stretched Image Of Peppa Pig Dead In The Background, I Used A Website To Translate Binary Into Text, It Was CREATED BY HELL, And The DVD Ejected. Ending/Conclusion A Monster That Looked Liked Rebbeca's Mom From The First DVD Came To My House Staring At Me. I Ran All Around My House And Grabbed One Of My Grandpa's Tools, Smashed The First DVD, And The Monster Disappeared Very Quick. Update (02/2/2020) It's been already 3 years since the discovery of this cursed episode, I had to mention about the fourth disc, the disc said: "IXSIO%U8BAELPO!$K", it sounded like gibberish, so, I decided to put the disc on my Samsung Blu-Ray player, the Samsung logo appeared on my TV, then a menu it a white screen and the same gibberish on the top side of the screen, there is only 1 option, it was: "Play", I decided to press Play, and the same logo of ROW Entertainment from 1992 appeared on the screen, then a message popped up saying: "So, XXXX. We meet again, do we?", then it began with the Peppa Pig intro, except it was even MORE distorted than the second disc, then the episode started, the episode's name was just: "IXSIO%U8BAELPO!$K", the episode began with a shot of Peppa's house at night, and there was a meteor stuck on the roof and there was fire inside of the house, I can still hear Peppa's cry from earlier, but louder, then it zoomed to reveal Peppa crying in the couch, after the clip, which was 3 minutes, it showed the corpses from the first disc, but even more grotesque, and it was still outside of the house, but then, it showed the other kids hanging on nooses with their clothes taken and shaved, and I vomited from it, then the crying got even more louder, then it turned into black, it let out a loud scream, then it came back to the episode, but the crying is even more louder than earlier, then it cut to Rebecca's mom from the first disc standing in a black screen with some random Korean words on the top side of the screen, the final clip was for 2 minutes, then it got to the credits, but then, the disc ejected from itself, I decided to throw the disc into the garbage and reported the police about it.Category:Nick Jr Category:Peppa Pig Category:Blood and Gore Category:Devil Category:Goodpasta Category:BEST CREEPY EVER I GIVE US A CHOCOLATE BAR 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/0 Category:The people who Type Like This. Category:Bad Grammar Category:Cursed Category:Lost DVD Category:DON'T PUT MARBLES IN YOUR NOSE PUT THEM IN THERE DO NOT PUT THEM IN THERE Category:Videos Category:The Hacker from BOTO is coming to hack you! You'd better be quick, sickin' human! Category:Stories with updates